At present, regional cerebral ischemia, apoplexy and the sequelae thereof are the third biggest cause of death in developed country and are the main reason of disability of the grown-ups. Effective medicines in the early recovery phase of cerebral ischemia are rare at present. Thus, it is of great importance to develop a medicine having the effect of treating apoplexy caused by ischemic cerebral damage and having the effect enable to recover the motor function of the limbs after cerebral ischemic apoplexy. Many clinically effective anti-cerebrovascular ischemic damage Chinese traditional medicine compounds such as HuaTuoZaiZao pills, XiaoShuanTongLuo tablets, ShuXin oral liquid, LeMai granules, NaoDeSheng pills etc., all include Rhizoma ligustici chuanxiong. Tetramethylpyrazine, which is one of the main active components of Rhizoma ligustici chuanxiong, has extensive activity, such as antioxidation effect and calcium antagonistic effect, for cerebral vascular, and can regulate the unbalanced state of TXA2/PGI2, inhibit blood platelet conglomeration and lower blood pressure so that it has the effect of dilating vessels and inhibitting thrombus (YangXuemei, Research development of the pharmaceutical action of the Tetramethylpyrazine, [J] Chinese Journal of Biochemical Pharmaceutics, 2010, (03):215-217).
According to statistical data, there are 86 kinds of conventional Chinese traditional medicines used in ischemic apoplexy, wherein the most frequently used medicines are Rhizoma ligustici chuanxiong, Radices salviae miltiorrhizae, etc. The main active components of Radices salviae miltiorrhizae are compounds of the small molecule phenolic acid type. The present invention applies the medicine combination, selects the classic couplet medicines to combine the active components of Rhizoma ligustici chuanxiong and Radices salviae miltiorrhizae and provides a synthesis method of the medicine LQC-T for treating apoplexy caused by ischemic cerebral damage and the sequelae thereof and use thereof.
The present invention screens out a type of compound which is novel in structural skeleton, with definite activity, safe and low toxicity, and relatively definite target, from hundreds of natural compounds with modified structure, based on CAM model (Ribatti D, Vacca A, et al. The chick embryo chorioallantoic membrane as a model for in vivo research on anti-angiogenesis. Curr Pharm Biotechnol. 2000 July; 1(1):73-82) and VEGF (Gretten T F, Korangy F, et al. Molecular therapy for the treatment of hepatocellular carcinoma. Br J. Cancer. 2009 Jan. 13; 100(1):19-23) screening and names it LQC-T.